Ominence Revenance
by Ontheoutside
Summary: A girl with no memory and only a book that ties her to her name... Namine. A search begins to find her memory with the help of some unlikely friends and a Guy that doesn't know who he is either. An Adventure that will be sure to take your breath away... Ominence Reverence is a story you will never forget


**Me: Hey Everyone! I'm back and with a new story!**

**Roxas: You still haven't finished Only Fools Fall in Love**

**Me: I'm still working on it, it only has three chapters until it is over so calm down Roxy! Besides I want to make sure it's perfect before I finish and publish these three and they will be posted within weeks of one another**

**Roxas: Fine... I guess...**

**Namine: So what is this story about?**

**Me: Didn't the description tell you anything?**

**Yuffie: Not really :P**

**Sora: Where am I?**

**Me: just you wait!**

**Riku: What about me? I need a new job**

**Yuffie: No one want to hire a flower boy...**

**Riku: I'm not a flower boy Yossarian!**

**Me: Shut up both of you!**

**Roxas: Can we just get to the story?**

**Me: Yes! So this is my very new story and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! So Let's just begin!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ominence Revenance**

**Chapter 1: The Day of the Fateful Encounter**

I found this notebook in my bag. I don't know where it came from or even the bag itself. Today has been a weird day to say the least. I honestly don't even know what day it is to begin with. I figure I might as well sit here and write down what I'm thinking or else I just might lose my mind… so many questions… Who am I? I wish I knew. I know this may sound crazy but, I have no idea who I am or where I come from. I guess that there's only one way to find out and that's to go ahead with what I know. If this bag is mine… My name is Namine…

With the scribble of her pen the girl quickly shut the little notebook placing it back into her bag. The streets were full of people wandering in and out of shops and markets. Dani had overheard a few restless men in the main quarter talk about the opportune battle that was to be held later in the afternoon. She was pushed aside as a small group of restless children ran in between the people.

"That's not true you witch! Take it back!" There was a crowd huddling all around a tiny shop where the cries of a woman were heard. Namine was caught up in the crowd and pushed along toward the front where she caught a glimpse of a young women being taken out of the shop. The girl look positively mad with her hair matted and sprawled across her face; she was clawing at the man who was escorting her out. There was an old decrypted woman standing behind the man, she had no expression on her face but as soon as she was there she was gone. Namine rubbed her eyes to make sure she did see her.

"There is nothing to see here!" A loud voice called out and Namine was relieved when the crowd dispersed enough for her to move. She stood still for a few movements not sure exactly where she was going to go when a strong grip clasped onto her arm yanking her toward the small shop. Namine was so shocked that she had no immediate reaction to the old woman pulling her. It took a split second for her to stop in her tracks and try to break away from the woman.

"Stop!" the older woman commanded without turning to face her, "There is much you need to know, follow me" she released the grip she had on Namine and walked into her shop.

Namine knew there was only two things to do; she could run away or she find out what this woman had to tell her. She was afraid but the woman wasn't scary she was just a little weird, "Get out of the road wench!" a man yells barley missing her with his massive horse. Dani jumps and heads towards the little shop.

The door was made out of alabaster wood which was very rare, especially in those parts. There was an overhanging title on the door that had plenty of fascinating colors but the rest of the shop looked a tad bit plain and unkempt. It seemed to be some sort of magic shop, and Namine was intrigued, what could the old women want with her? Could she tell her where she came from?

Namine ultimately decides to step into the shop, if she was here it was for a reason. The inside of the shop was the completely opposite from the plain outside and it seemed as if the place had grown in size as well. There was a young girl standing behind a counter flipping through some book. Namine approached her and she immediately smiled at her

"Hi there, what can I help you with?" The brunette haired girl quickly shut her book ready to attend the new customer, "Honestly, I'm not so sure but there was a woman that came in here that said she had to tell me something" Dani answered leaning against the counter

The girl let out a small chuckle, "I'm sorry about that, it's just my aunt, if you want to know what she has to say just head around the back" she pointed to a door that was painted black, "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of shop is this?" Namine asks taking a look at some of the particular things in the store.

"That's easy, it's a magic shop. There is plenty of different things that you can buy here, since we know not everyone has their own magic ability there are also objects that are magical. My Aunt just works in the back and she does her fortune telling thing. If you have any other questions feel free to ask" Namine nods her head heading towards the black door.

She hesitated a moment before opening the door, she knew once she opened it there's no telling what could happen. The room was dimly lit and the woman was sitting in a corner her long raven hair cascading past her shoulders, just a minute ago her hair was grey. Namine was confused was this the same women that had just approached her outside?

"You came" she said with a plain tone, "Uhh, yeah I did" Namine says not sure what to say

"Take a seat" the women points to a chair that was next to an aging bookshelf. Namine glanced over some of the books, some were in different languages but she didn't attempt to read them. This was definitely a weird moment for her, something about the place didn't feel right. The women sauntered her way over to her, she was very tall but very beautiful. The uneasy feeling didn't quite disappear but Namine did feel less uncomfortable.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you the same woman that pulled me on the street?" The Lady laughed, "Amazing what a little magic can do" there was a sly look on her face, and Namine let out a nervous chuckle. The woman's appearance did change drastically, it was only normal that she would ask.

"There is much you need to know, but for me to tell you I must take your hand" the women's long fingers reached out waiting for Namine's hand. Namine smiled a little awkwardly as she took the women's hand.

The Raven haired women took a step back looking frightened immediately dropping her hand colliding with some books behind her, "The one you seek is the one with the blue crest, be wary for the minute you feel all is well is when the Dragon will fight the snake, you must leave now!" Namine didn't even have time to react because as soon as the lady stopped talking she was gone.

"Ahh!" Namine screamed out in pain clutching onto her hand, it felt as if something had been burned into it. The shopkeeper girl from the counter ran to the back opening the door, "Are you alright?" she asks leaning down to check on the blonde, "I-it hurts…" she whispers trying to stay conscious, "Let me take a look"

Namine tries to lift her arm but screams out in pain, it was excruciating but soon she felt nothing. The shopkeeper girl tried to wake up the random girl that had wandered into her shop but it wasn't working. She couldn't understand what was going on because there was nothing wrong with the blonde's hand.

She pulls Namine to a nearby seat that folded out into a make-shift bed. Her aunt would have some explaining to do. She pounded on the door that her aunt was in, "Aunt Carla open up!" she yelled when the door unexpectedly came open and the girl almost hit her Aunt in the face, "Yuffie what is with all of the racket? Your poor Aunt is exhausted" she says heading back to her bed.

"What did you do to that girl?" Yuffie asked determined not to leave her aunt alone until she explained this conundrum, "What girl? You have to be more specific, I see thousands of girls" she says with the flick of her wrist.

"The last one that was in here? The Blonde?" Yuffie couldn't believe her Aunt could have already forgotten. Carla quickly shot out of her bed, "Why?" she asks, eyes wide open, "Well, I'm not sure what happened she just started screaming and I checked in on her and she said it hurt and I figured it might have been something you did to her. She's sleeping right now downstairs" Yuffie shrugs her shoulders.

"I did nothing to her. Listen to me, when she wakes up you make sure she get's as far away from here as possible. I saw her… just make sure she leaves" Carla leads Yuffie to the door and locks it as soon as she get's her meddling niece out.

'_The future is bleak, and troublesome for that young lady. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone"_ Carla let's out a sigh pulling an old tattered book out from under her bed. She never once thought something like this could happen in real life, at least not in her timeline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Darkness. Sand. Heat. Sun. Where am I? Why does this feel familiar?'

A young man stood about twenty feet away from her, Namine had never seen him before, "Hey!" she called out to him but it was as if he couldn't hear her. He just seemed to walk a little further away kicking over some small stones. His dirty blonde hair was out of place so it looked like he'd been there for a while. She looked around and the place was desolate.

The sand beneath her was scorching hot so she placed her hands down attempting to get up. She began walking in the direction of the young man but she couldn't find him anywhere, "Anyone?! Hello!?" There was no answer. She was all alone.

"Great, just great!" she yells picking up a rock and tossing it in frustration, "You shouldn't throw things" she whirled around and right in front of her stood the guy she had seen but he had this smug look on his face that just made her want to smack him for some unknown reason.

Namine glared at him and was about to say something when he disappeared, "The one you seek is the one with the blue crest, be wary for the minute you feel all is well is when the dragon will fight the snake" the words played out as if they were on speaker over the empty space. The sun disappeared and the hot sand felt as cold as ice the place was pitch black with a small light coming from miles away.

Namine shivered wrapping her arms around herself, her white tattered dress wasn't much for warmth. She slowly made her way towards the light but it felt as if it was hours before she reached the light.

It was a single torch, she picked it up trying to warm herself while looking for some sort of sign. There was an emblem that read, 'Ominence Revenance' she took a step back and found a huge massive building in front of her.

She lifted her shaky hand and tried knocking on the door. She tapped it a couple of times but there was no answer. She takes in a deep breath pushing hard against the giant doors slowly opening them.

The place was empty but there were remnants of life left behind. The wooden floors creaked with every step she took, it was dark and grey. A fireplace sat near the entrance and there were pictures hanging overhead. She searched the place for any wood to start a nice fire but couldn't find any.

She started looking at the pictures. There were different people in every photo and they all looked like they were having a great time, it must have been when the place was in it's prime. She smiles a little running her fingers over the dusty photos.

There was one large photo that was centered right above the fire place. She quickly started wiping the photo taking a look at everyone, "What?" she question pausing looking at a small child in the picture. She was wearing a small white dress and had blonde hair with big blue eyes, "Is… is that me?" Namine takes a step back with her hand hovering but the picture had red on it where she had just touched it.

Namine stepped forward to wipe it from the frame but it only got more red. Namine stopped what she was doing and looked at her hands, they were covered in blood. Shocked she drops the torch that engulfs the wooden floor into flames. Namine turns to see a mirror and she's covered in blood. Bones are scattered all around her and she let's out a frightening scream.

Namine's eyes flickered open and she sits up taking a look at her hands touching herself, she wasn't covered in blood. She took a look around the room when she realized that she was still in the room of that fortune teller lady.

Feeling flustered she stands up and tries to just get out of there, this place, it was messing with her head and she didn't want to think about that awful dream… if you could even call it that. It felt all to real to be a dream.

The black door swung open and she scurried to the front of the shop looking for the exit but it was as if the place had been re-arranged, "Oh, you're up" The counter girl smiled walking up to a frazzled Namine, "W-wheres the door?" She asks confused, "It is a magic shop, sometimes I can't even find my way around here. It changes every six hours"

"Six hours!?" Namine practically yelled, "Yeah, you were out for quite some time, are you alright now?" Namine nods her head, "Sorry for the yelling I just didn't think that I'd been out that long"

"Well my name's Yuffie" the brunette with brown eyes smiles friendly at her, "Hi, I'm Namine, so do you think you can help me find my way out of here?" Yuffie laughs, "Yeah I was looking for the exit to, I'm done for today so I was going to go to 'Mysteria Elune' it's a small cafe' just down the square, do you want to join me?" Yuffie was touching random parts around the walls

"Sure" Namine says taking her cue and touching the opposite wall, Yuffie didn't seem to be as crazy as her aunt and that was a huge relief, "How exactly are we going to find this door?" Namine felt a little stupid just touching the wall, "It's hiding, I'm not exactly sure why it hides it has a personality of its own but just feel around, and if you find it first I'll pay for the drinks!" Yuffie winks at her before going back to the wall.

After twenty minutes Namine was tired of searching, she hadn't eaten all day and was running low on energy, Yuffie on the other hand was rushing all around the room searching for the door when she noticed Namine stopped, "I know it's a little boring but we'll have a whole lot more fun when we get out of here" she says trying to cheer the blonde up

"It's not that, I'm just not feeling well" Namine leans against the wall, "Maybe you should take a seat" Yuffie suggests gesturing to one of the boxes before touching the counter. Namine sits down on the box finding herself falling through it and back out into the sidewalk right in front of the shop. She laid on her back trying to catch her breath.

Yuffie sticks her head out the door, "Looks like you found it" she lends out her hand and helps Namine to her feet, "Yeah" Namine rubs her lower back, "Come on" Yuffie says grabbing ahold of her hand pulling her down the street.

The sun was setting over the large town but the people were still busy in the streets. The lights that adorned every corner were spectacular, it was nothing that Namine had ever seen, at least not what she remembered.

Namine paused a moment catching a glimpse of a guy with dirty blonde hair, "Hey why did ya stop?" Yuffie asks breaking Namine's gaze, "Nothing, I just thought I saw someone, let's go" she smiles looking back but whoever he was, he wasn't there anymore.

They walked down a couple of blocks when Yuffie turned down an alleyway walking a few paces, "Yuffie? Where's the Cafe'?" Namine asks because all there was at the end of the alley was a brick wall.

"Just stay where you are and you'll see" Yuffie smiled turning back to face the empty alley. Namine stared at her for little, 'Maybe I spoke too soon, she might be more crazy than her Aunt', Namine decides slowly backing out of the alley. Yuffie changes her shoes pulling them out of her bag, then she proceeds to step over particular stones. Namine hadn't noticed the different colors but the seemed to light up every time she stepped on it.

Yuffie whirls around to face Namine when a cafe' begins to appear behind her, " Voila! Welcome to Mysteria Elune!" Yuffie says excitedly pulling Namine inside the Cafe. Namine figured she might as well stop being surprised with this town, it sure had some pretty weird features, "Magic's pretty cool huh?" she winks at her making Namine laugh a little, okay she had it wrong again but still Yuffie was a tad bit odd.

Inside the cafe there were plenty of people sitting, eating, drinking, just having a good time. The walls were all a neutral cream color mixed with warm browns making the place feel like a home. There was a small fire place that was made of cobblestone with a bench right beneath it. A few people surrounded it as a young man sat telling what looked like to be a story.

"Hey! Yuffie! Brought a friend I see?" An older man approached them from behind the counter. He was wearing a apron with some plain jeans and dirty combat boots. He seemed to be in his forties with pepper and salt hair but he had the lively bright aqua eyes of a younger man.

"Hey you're back!" Yuffie yells happily hugging the man, then taking a step back gesturing towards Namine, "This is my friend Namine, and Namine this is Nick Mercer, he owns the place" Nick shakes Namine's hand, "Hey just order what ever you want, it's on the house, just tell Hayner what you want, it was nice seeing you Yuffie, and nice meeting you Namine. I've got to get back to work. Hopefully I'll see more of you before I have to head off again." he waves the girls off going into the office located near the back.

Namine and Yuffie take a seat near one of the windows as a guy around their age approaches them. He had mousy blonde hair and held a pad in his hand. He had this mischievous look on his face. Yuffie scoffs a little, "Hayner Mercer" she narrows her eyes at him

"Looks like little Yuff decided to come back around and you brought a friend, surprised you could find one" He smirks, "Just because you don't have any friends doesn't mean that you have to take out your petty jealousy out on us normal people" she retorts, "Whatever Mary s-" Hayner get's cut off by Yuffie, "For the last time my name is Yuffie" he just gives her a bland stare, "Whatever, just tell me what you want"

Yuffie looks at Namine, "Umm, I don't know what to get" she says unsure, " I got this," she says, "Just give us the ash purim special but for drinks go ahead just give us something warm" he writes it down and walks to the back with their order.

"So what brings you to town? I've never seen you around here before, a lot of people come into town during this time of the year" Yuffie explains twirling her figure tracing the wood patterns on the table.

"Honestly, I don't know. It was just the first place I saw." Namine admits looking outside the window trying to remember anything. Yuffie paused looking up at her, "Where are you from?" she shrugs her shoulders, "Wait, you're telling me you don't know who you are?" she just nods her head, "Yeah" Yuffie bursts out laughing receiving weird looks from those around her.

"What's so funny?" Namine asks a little confused, "I-I'm sorry ha-ha, it's just weird, you know?" Yuffie takes a deep breath composing herself trying to stop her chuckling, "Tell me about it, I don't really know what I'm doing at all"

Hayner walks up to their table placing their drinks down but purposely hangs around to get on Yuffie's nerves, "What Hayner?" she asks finally acknowledging him, "Nothing" he says smiling, "Are you two related?" Namine asks taking a sip of her drink getting an odd look from the blonde haired guy, "That's piping hot, how did you just drink it like nothing?"

"It must not be as hot as you think" she says taking another drink, "Order up Hayner!" the cook dings a bell and he heads back to the kitchen.

Yuffie eyes her drink picking it up debating whether or not she should take a sip or wait for it to cool down, but if Namine drank it no problem then why wouldn't she be able to do the same? She smiles to herself taking a big gulp immediately spitting it out, "HOT!" she says trying to air fan her tongue.

"That was stupid" Hayner says placing their food down, "I'll go see if my dad has a cure for stupidity" he walks to his dad office as Yuffie mumbles to herself. Hayner comes out a few minutes later with a little pod, "Here Dad says to have one of these" he gives her the case.

She opens it and out floats an orange glowing orb she swallows it and within seconds the pain was gone, "I can't believe that I'm going to say this but thanks" she hands him back the case, "Nah, you take it" he leaves it in her hands and she smiles in appreciation

"Thanks, that's pretty cool of you" she places the case in her bag, "Yeah I figure I don't need it anyway, it's to protect you from your own stupidity" The pleasant look on Yuffie's face disappears and she goes back to glaring at him as he walks away, "Ugh, I hate him"

"So you two related or something?" Namine repeats her question, "Yeah he's my cousin which means he is my Aunt Carla's kid but he lives with his dad since the two of them split a long time ago, he's just a jerk" they both look down at the food and Namine scrunches her nose, "Are you sure this is edible?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out" Yuffie picks up her fork and knife and begins eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already midnight by the time Namine and Yuffie left the Mysteria Elune walking down the Alley. They laughed a little, "So where are you staying?" Yuffie asks glad to have some female company — not of the insane variety — around. Namine scratches her head, she'd just been finding random places to sleep the past few nights.

"I'm not really staying in just one place" she explained hoping Yuffie would just leave it be, "Hey! Why don't you come and stay with me! It'll be super fun like a girl party!" she latches onto Namine's arm, "I'm telling you right now I'm not taking no for an answer!" Yuffie flutters her eyelashes as Namine thinks it over, "Okay, I guess I can stay with you for tonight"

"Yay! Now come with me" she pulls her along and a few blocks down she pulls her into another random alley, "You really have a thing for Alleyways don't you?" Namine states standing back expecting her to do her little shoe magic.

"I guess you could say that but it does help keep unwanted people away" She taps the brick walls a few different places stepping back as the apartment building emerges from the brick wall.

"Woah" Namine says looking at the tall building, it was hiding in plain sight but no one would have even known, "Wait until you see inside" Yuffie unlocks the door and they step in. Yuffie was definitely right the whole inside was filed with marble floors that had interesting designs that one can only see in kaleidoscopes. The staircase was polished and pure white, Namine admired it as she followed Yuffie up the stairs.

The walked down the second hall, every door was designed differently, Yuffie explained that it was to showcase the type of person that lived their and it changed according to how the person way feeling since it had a link to the person's subconscious. Since it was a building made out of magical objects, the rooms also had a tendency to shift around but the building owner was underway to fix it.

"Here we are" Yuffie says stopping in front of a door that was designed like the stars. It had other colors in it as well but it had a very energetic vibe to it which did fit Yuffie pretty well.

The inside of her apartment was just as beautiful as the main floor, "I haven't had much time to mess around in here since I spend most of my time at the magic shop. You can sleep in the guest room and there should be some pajama's in there"

"Thanks but really this place is amazing, isn't it expensive?" Namine walked around the place touching the different textures that made up the room, "Yeah but since I work with magic, places like this are very accessible to me. The family that owns the shop owns plenty of places like this around town and when I finally turned 18 they gave it to me, I've had it for three years now and it still looks like it's brand new. My Aunt was staying with me for a while but recently she's preferred to just stay at the magic shop so it will just be you and me"

"Yuffie, I'm glad I met you, I have no idea where I would be right now if I hadn't gone into your shop" Namine smiles relieved for the night, "Hey you can stay as long as you need to, how about we go out tomorrow? I can show you around town and maybe take you shopping, that dress needs to be stitched and washed"

Namine looks down at the tattered dress and laughs a little, "I guess you do have a point" Yuffie nods her head, "Just toss it in the white laundry hamper that you'll find in your room and it'll be as good as new, but I'm exhausted so I'll see you in the morning, night Nami!"

Yuffie ran up the stairs to her bedroom, "For a girl who is tired she sure seems to have energy" Namine says to herself turning off the light and heading to the guest room.

She turned on the small lamp on the nightstand being sure to toss her dress into the hamper looking through the dresser finding a suitable pair of pajamas. It was really late and even if she didn't want to admit it to herself she was really tired. The bed was like heaven compared to the sketchy places she'd had to sleep previously.

Namine laid down staring at the sky hole located on the ceiling that gave her the full view of the stars. That day was nothing like she'd expected, that guy… Who was he?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: There you all have it! The first Chapter is Done!**

**Roxas: Where is the second one?**

**Me: Ughhh! I'm trying to get it for you but my Brother won't write it!**

**Roxas: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Did I forget to mention that this is a collaborative story?**

**Sora: That would have been nice to know ahead of time**

**Me: Well it is and my brother is in charge of Chapter two but trust me he is a really good writer**

**Axel: Then hassle the hell out of him!**

**Namine: he does have a point**

**Riku: Yeah, I don't get paid until I'm in the story**

**Yuffie: Why do you need the money? Ran out of your conditioner?**

**Riku: No, it's get away from you**

**Yuffie: You'll always be stuck with me XD**

**Me: Well I promise I will as Axel said, "Hassel the Hell out of him"**

**Axel: Damn right!**

**Sora: Hey maybe reviews will get him to write!**

**Me: I think you have a good point! If you guys can just leave a quick review I can show him how much you all like it and then he'll want to write it! So please I beg you, LEAVE A REVIEW! I want to read Chapter two, also!**

**Namine: we do want to thank you all for reading this story and if you want, you should go ahead and check out the other stories On The Outside has ****written!**

**Me: Thanks Nami, I appreciate it! **

**Axel: Damn, just review it**

**Riku: If you do you'll see me soon enough**

**Roxas: You all have no shame**

**Me: Nope so just leave a review and have a great 2014!**


End file.
